A device of a type similar to the invention is known from DE 35 22 320 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,845. It is characterized by uniform liquid application to the advancing web of goods.
A dye applicator is generally designed to have a certain working width. In practice, however, advancing textile webs to be dyed vary in width, possibly even within a short time. The machine manufacturer has been given the task of supplying dyeing devices that allow different working widths to be traversed at short intervals. It has been found in practice that the limitation of the working width in the vicinity of the liquid outflow at the guide surface of the dye applicator cannot be accomplished satisfactorily. This is especially true regarding the uniformity of the amount of dye applied in the marginal area of the textile material.